


michelle but instead of misaki inside it's an actual bear

by nyalex



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, well yeah what else lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-20
Packaged: 2019-05-09 08:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14712582
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nyalex/pseuds/nyalex
Summary: everyone thinks michelle is just acting weird but they dont know that theres an actual bear inside and then misaki walks in and sees kokoro trying to talk to michelle and kokoro sees misaki and is like "hey misaki, whats up im trying to talk to michelle and she actually kinda sound like a bear" and misaki kinda just dies inside there. misaki says "wait a second, there might be an actual bear inside omg"





	michelle but instead of misaki inside it's an actual bear

**Author's Note:**

> uhhhhh well yeah!! what can i say other than that i asked my friend cat for an idea for a bandori crackfic and bambam this was born. i hope yall enjoy bc im pretty sure i did.

they were at band practice doing some practice or smth till kokoro noticed that michelle was acting weird so she went up to her and asked "hey michelle how u doing", michelle didnt answer instead she roared like a bear and everyone was like ???? but nobody really cared afterwards

everyone thought michelle was just acting weird but they didnt know that there was actual bear inside and then misaki walked in and saw kokoro trying to talk to michelle and kokoro saw misaki and was like "hey misaki, whats up im trying to talk to michelle and she actually kinda sound like a bear" and misaki kinda just dies inside there. misaki says "wait a second, there might be an actual bear inside omg"

"lol haha u rlly like joking around" hagumi said and pat michelle on the back. "theres no way there might be such a beast inside our beloved michelle", kaoru spoke graciously. michelle roared like a bear again but no one other than misaki and kanon paid attention.

"b-but what if there really is a b-bear inside?", kanon asks. "lol kanon thats not true", kokoro said not really giving an actual fuck, "guys. there really is a bear inside ," misaki spoke again even though no one would believe her "you know what. fine yall believe what you want to believe im leaving." and so misaki left and was never saw again and no one ever found out that there was an actual bear inside michelle and everything just kinda went normally from here on.

the end

**Author's Note:**

> pls leave kudos and nice comments thx >W<


End file.
